


The Broken Warriors

by Hanoj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanoj/pseuds/Hanoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the battles are over. Everyone goes home to their home, including the Maiden of Tarth. She brings home a man with an infamous name with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> I can't sleep so once again I drifted away at paring my favorite character with someone else.

I.

The battle with the undead has come to an end. In the cold land of the North where they all expected to die under the dark and moonless sky, fire blazed down from the sky. All the white walkers were vanquished that night.

The aftermath of the war brought sorrow to many people from both North and South. The once very white floor of snow seemed to become a sea of blood. Too many men and women, soldiers or peasants joined the battle against the walking dead. It was a battle for honor and life. The battle for oneself and ones they loved.

In the end, people rejoiced and mourned. They are happy to see yet another day in their lives, but mourning for the loss of their loved ones. Everyone feels the same after the battle. It is time to go home and rebuild their lives.

II.

They have been travelling together to the North to return the Stark girl to Winterfell. They stayed at the ruined castle in the north and helped rebuild it. They fought together in the battle against the white walkers. They are both broken even before the battle against the undead started. Here, after the ‘true’ battle, they are travelling towards her home.

She was never pretty and often subjected to ridicule from both men and women. She was never graceful like any highborn lady should be. She wears clothing like any man and fights better than any man. Her appearance and conducts gained disapproval from everyone. She didn’t listen to what other women said ill of her. She didn’t mind the men sneering at her, only to knock them into the dust in fights. No one trusted her abilities with blade except one, except for Jaime Lannister.

III.

He is travelling now with the girl whom he has been accustomed to see every day in the past years. They do not talk as much as they did in the north now. They only look at each other in the eyes to know it’s time to stop to camp or go in an inn, or it’s time to eat.

He knows how she feels. He feels the same. He feels like he doesn’t belong anywhere. He knows she feels lost though she is going home to her island. He, on the other hand, has nowhere to go. He cannot return to his home as his brother is the head of the house now. He has no place in Kings Landing. When she offered her home for him, he refused her. He cannot come to her home with his infamous name with him, but there’s no way he can rid of that name. His appearance will always tell people who he is.

The road to going to the south brings them back together. No one dared talk to him or get near him except her. In many days they have travelled, he saw sadness in her eyes. She gives an encouraging smile though she is in pain herself, and he gives her nods and grunts in return. She smiled to him when they was about to part ways and gave him a puzzling stare. He sighed and followed her road instead. He has grown accustomed with her presence.

IV.

They arrived in Tarth when the sky is turning purple. They both rode their horses fast to be able to arrive at Evenfall before it turns completely dark. As dusts rise with each charge of their horses, people can see nothing but two knights heading the castle.

They are expected to arrive; at least she was expected to arrive. The sentry didn’t expect that she will have a companion.

“The Lady Brienne has arrived,” the sentry of the gate shouted as the gate opens. People draw near to see their Lady after the battle. They heard lots of tales about her bravery and wish to congratulate her.

They both wear their cowl on their head enough to cover their face. They dismounted their horses and servants told them that Lord Selwyn is already in the hall to sup with them. Because they are both clean before leaving the ship, they do not need a bath or anything. All they need is food, and they went to meet the lord of the castle.

V.

Evenfall has always had a small household unlike other castles. Lord Selwyn sits on the head of the high table and starting his meal.  When the heavy door of the hall squeaks open, Lord Selwyn paused eating along with the rest of the people. He stood up as two hulking figure entered the room.

“Father, I have returned,” she said in a soft voice. She removed the cowl covering her face as she added. “I have brought a friend home with me.”

He removed his cowl as well and bowed to the lord of the house. Everyone gasped when they saw him. The hideous scar on his face always tells people who he is. He can hear everyone in the hall murmured who he is. It was Lord Selwyn who asked his daughter. “Is this the hound?”

“Father, this is Sandor of House Clegane. He is my friend,” she said in a hoarse voice.

Sandor looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He is sure that she is shaking and afraid that she brought the famous dog home.

“You are most welcome, Sandor. My daughter’s friend is a friend of Tarth. I apologise for my asking as I was expecting a different friend of her to come home,” Selwyn finished and gestured them to take his table.

They both look at each other and walk to the high table. She leads and he follows her to join his father. The rest of the meal went quietly except for short responses Brienne have for her father. He sits next to her looking down at his plate like intending to kill the food on it. The food and wine occupied him though out the night.

VI.

People in Evenfall are no longer terrified when they see Sandor walked in the hallway or help the men do manly jobs. Only few men talk to him, or ask him when they are asked to deliver a message to ‘the hound’. The name is hard to rid.

Tarth is unlike his home where he never really stayed. He has been homeless for most part of his life. In Tarth, he felt peace similar to the Quiet Isle. He wonders that perhaps he is suited to live in an island far from the noisy and complications of the capitol or other big houses. Perhaps he will return to the Quiet once he is ready to go.

Another thing that occupies him is the training yard. Having a sword and sweating from sparring. All men are hesitant to spar with him, afraid of him. Brienne is the only living soul that enjoys sparring with him. When they both are in the training yard, everyone seems to vanish. Others might see them as broken warriors. He has huge scar on his face; she almost has a missing cheek. _Broken warriors_.

He bests Brienne most of the time in their sparring. He knows she is a capable warrior better than most men he knows. But, she is younger than him with less experience. He is stronger than her and bigger than her. There are times when she surprises him with her attacks and parries. It was after several moons that they both can laugh together in the training yard. He thinks, _perhaps broken no more._

VII.

The time Brienne is afraid has come. Her father summoned her to talk about getting married. She’s definitely upset about it. She trained hard when she was just a girl and wanted to become a knight in order to avoid marriage, but the time has come and she has to face it.

“The war of the kings is over. The war against the white walkers ended a year ago,” Selwyn started. “You are my only heir. I do not like to put you into something you do not want, but I beg you Brienne. I don’t want our line to end with you. Please marry the one who wants to have you.”

Beg. Her father is begging her to marry someone to preserve their line. She loves him dearly and her heart breaks to see him restless. She nods silently as tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

“There will be a small feast for your betrothal at sunset on the morrow,” he added as she leaves the room head low. “This is not prison my child, you should not cry.”

VII.

Sandor looked for her everywhere but he has no luck. She wasn’t present during the evening meal and none of the servants know where she is. He wants to see her to thank her being a great host. He has decided the time to leave Tarth has come.

He put his cowl on while walking at the dark grounds of the castle. The household of Evenfall knows him even with his cowl. They know him for his size. _Bugger that! Where in seven hells is this girl now?_ He grew irritated in his out of luck finding her.

He walks all hallways and even dropped by her chamber but found it was empty too. He walked through the small, old castle until his feet lead him to the guest chambers. One door is open and he heard noises inside, but he stops and stays in the shadows as he listens to the men inside the guest chamber.

“You’ll really fuck that ugly cow for a title of a lord?” one asked and men roared laughing. They are mocking her.

“She’s uglier than those white walkers she killed,” adds another and another loud roar of laughter followed.

“I will fuck her in the dark on her belly. I will cover her ugly face with only one cheek with rags so I can’t see it and stuck rugs on her mouth so I can’t hear her cries of pain.”

“She’s been in much pain than fucking. May I remind you that she’s been in many battles and that’s where she lost her cheek.”

“I don’t care. I just want to be a lord. Her father doesn’t mind that as long as I fuck her and sire a child. When I am a lord, I can go to get as many whores as I want. I would even bring some to Evenfall when her stupid father dies.”

“She’s a warrior. Can you beat her if she asks you for a fight before accepting you? I guess not, she can even take 2 or 3 of us at a time.”

Sandor smiled at the last comment. _You can’t beat her idiots. These fucking idiots want her title and nothing more. Fuck you all._ He spit at the wall in anger. He is reminded of the vile bastard king who didn’t care for his little bird. He is reminded of the sweet little bird who _in fucking hells is ruling the north with her dwarf husband. Oh, stop it dog…she is said to have a baby soon._ He wonders whether the baby will have a red or gold hair. _As long as he or she isn’t dwarf, the baby is beautiful. Fuck, even when dwarf but a Lannister, the baby will still be beautiful in the eyes of gold-lovers._ He noticed he has been cursing a lot until he heard the last comment.

“I will be as sweet as a puppy as I break my fast with her and her father. She has no reason to challenge me when I do not provoke her. Once we are wedded and bedded, I can have her in chains if she doesn’t follow me.” Another roar of laughter followed.

Sandor wanted to murder all of them in their chamber. There might be 4 or 5 of them and he can easily kill them. He has no love for Brienne, but he respects her. Also, he has an inborn hate for cruel men. He gripped the dagger on his waist. He was about to storm in when a firm grip on his shoulder came.

“What are you doing here?” she hisses.

VIII.

He turned around to face her. He can’t see her face in the shadows but he is sure it is she. He grabbed her wrist and drags her away.

“You need to get out here girl,” he growled at her. She didn’t resist and he doesn’t know where his feet lead him.

The evening wind blows swiftly in their faces as they sit on the rocks on the sea shore. They haven’t talk a single word since they sat there. They are sitting on each rock having enough distance. In the darkness of the night, they can’t see each other. Only the crushing of the waves on the shore fills the eerie silence between them. They’ve been silent for an hour until Brienne asks.

“What were you doing back there, Ser?”

“Fuck! When have you become a lady with all your Sers, girl?”

“I am no girl and you haven’t answered my question,” she added without looking at his direction. Her voice was hoarse.

“Were you crying?”

“Again Ser, you haven’t answered my question.”

“Stop calling me Ser…or,” he started trying to threaten her. _Bugger! Who the fuck I think I am threatening._  

“You are a knight, knighted during the last battle. I may remind you if you forgot,” her voice firm yet low.

“A’right. Stop calling me ‘Ser’ and I will tell you.” Brienne nodded.

“I was looking for you. I have important thing to tell you. I looked everywhere but you hid well in hell! I walked around and came there. I thought you were there. I heard those idiots,” he’s voice angry and his fists clenched.

“You heard them so you wanted to kill them. If I wasn’t there, there could be 6 corpses there on the first light in the morning. I am sure what you were about to do,” Brienne said and let out a sigh.

“Better kill them than let you marry them. Him or whoever idiot your father forced you to marry,” he spat at her. He is mad that she caught him.

“I am not forced to marry Sandor,” she said softly. He looked at her direction but cannot see her face. He feels her soul and heart is breaking.

“You still love Jaime Lannister, aren’t you?” he asked her. He notices she shifted from the rock uncomfortably of the mention of the name. It took several seconds before he continued.

“Yes, Jaime Lannister is dead. You were the one who burned him so that his green eyes wouldn’t turn blue. Do you remember? I am saying you should not marry until you are whole again.” He is even surprised of the words he said and the softness of his voice.

“I will never be whole again Sandor. Thank you for your pity, but I do not need it.” Her voice is shaking on the verge of crying.

“You forgot that I am broken myself girl?” he snarled at her. He stands up so he is looking down at her sitting still not seeing her face.

She starts to sob. Her shoulders are shaking and she pulled her knees close to her chest and hugs them. He sits on the rock fronting her and puts his hand on her shoulders, shaking her a bit. She cried harder.

“I will help you escape from this marriage,” he assured her.

She stopped crying and looked him straight in the eyes. “There is no escape now Sandor. The war is over. There is no need for warriors. No more walkers. Sansa holds the north. Daenerys holds the south. There is peace now.”

“Though I hate that fucking Lannister you love, I knew he loves you back. I saw it in his eyes. I saw it in your eyes. You reminded me that there is still love in the middle of a war. You love him much.”

“As much as you love Sansa,” she voiced what he is thinking. They are quiet again for a while, Sandor’s hand still on her shoulder.

He stands up and offers a hand to pull her up. She accepted and isn’t surprised how easily he pulled her. They walked in silence until they reach the castle. The guard who saw them from the shadows almost pissed in his breeches. He escorted her to her chamber. He stands as she opens the door. She’s halfway from entering when he called her in a low voice.

“Brienne, I’ll help you escape. Just trust me,” he said and turned to walk to his chamber. He walked slow and a good distance away when he heard her close her door.

He lay awake in his bed. He needs to help her escape. He needs to take her away from this place, away from this man. Killing him would be easier, but it won’t stop her father from arranging another betrothal. He remembered the night he asked Sansa to go with him away from Kings Landing. Should he have succeeded that night; she wouldn’t have been forced to marry the imp. He sits on the edge of his bed. _I need to help her escape._

IX.

Brienne sits next to her father. They are breaking their fast in the hall to join the visitors and other guests to witness the betrothal that night. She’s looking at her plate and barely touching the food. She’s very tired, unable to sleep in the night. She barely looked at the man she was to marry. He is a foot shorter than her, brown hair and eyes. He is charming but not even half the charm of Jaime. She smiled at her plate.

The door of the hall opened and Sandor came in. He is wearing his black armour and his sword on his hip holding its hilt. He walked surefooted, tall and proud amidst the whispering people. In a proud voice, he addressed lord Selwyn.

“My lord,” he bowed and started. Brienne looked worriedly at him. She is afraid that he will slaughter the man to be her betrothed. “I have come to thank you for being a wonderful host in my stay at Evenfall. I plan to leave the island, but not just yet. I am here,” he paused for a long while and cleared his throat. “I am here to ask the hand of Brienne in marriage.”

The room feel silent and one man at his right chuckled. He sent a deadly stare at him and he sink down in his seat. The man, _Sam his name,_ stands up from where he is. He tries to charm others from the room.

“Ah, I am afraid you are late. I am her betrothed, but you are invited to the feast this evening,” Sam grinned at him triumphantly.

“I have made my intentions known, have you?” he spat the words to him. “You aren’t betrothed to her just yet.” Sam’s mouth turned sour but regained the devilish grin in his mouth that he wants to knock the teeth out.

“That is the reason I am here in Evenfall now. Who are you to ask her hand?”

“I am her friend. The name is Sandor Clegane,” he said holding the hilt of his sword tighter. “I have travelled with her, fought alongside her during wars and came out with her alive after the wars. I know her and respect her. Aren’t those enough reason to ask her hand?”

“I love her even from a distance.”

“Bugger that. I will not retract my intention, I will fight for her if I must,” Sandor looked at Sam straight in the eyes.

Sam smiled again with all his confidence. “Lord Selwyn, you can choose between us who would you like to wed your beautiful daughter,” he glanced at Sandor and smirked at him.

Selwyn was caught between the exchanges of words of the two men. He didn’t expect that his daughter who is known to have 3 failed betrothals would have men fighting for her hand. He looked at the two men. Sam is smaller than Sandor, but definitely more handsome than the hound. He could give her beautiful children. Selwyn smiled to Sam who feels triumphant and raised his cup to the other people at the hall. Selwyn looked at Sandor and thinks that he is the man that is best for his daughter if she wants to look like a woman. Sandor towers over her and he is strong too. Lord Selwyn looks at his daughter lovingly and said, “You too are equally suited for my daughter. I am only here to give my consent, but it is my daughter who will choose who she’ll wed.”

With that, Sam smiled even brighter. He sees Brienne’s face turn red as beet when she looks at him. Brienne is currently looking at Sandor with an angry face. She’s gritting her teeth. Sam’s table is near hers. Sandor stayed standing in the middle of the hall.

“Well, my lady? We are very anxious to hear your choice. Just look at us and you will know who loves you truly,” Sam said earning giggles from few girls.

“I . . . I cannot tell. If you… I will give you two a fair chance. As a lady,” she’s stuttering every word. She breathes deep. “I would like to see you duel for my hand in marriage. I will wed the winner and follow him dutifully as his lady wife.”

X.

Sandor lets out a laugh that echoed the hall. He bowed to Lord Selwyn and Brienne and throws a death glance to Sam. He turned his ruined face to him and smiled. Sandor knows that he will surely win.

“I’m going to sharpen my blade, if you will excuse me my lord, my lady,” Sandor tried hard to remember the curtsy of noble man. The hall fell silent as he exits but he catches some whispers ‘the hound’.

He sits in the empty training yard. Everyone fled when he came storming with fury. He beat two dummies until they became useless. He sat there looking at his own blade, the very same he used to rescue Sansa and fought the battle of the undead. It is not as beautiful as Brienne’s Oathkeeper, but it can slice Sam clean.

“What was that about Sandor? You shall not mock me Ser. He would have me,” she came from nowhere. He immediately stands holding his sword out. Brienne has Oathkeeper on her hip as well.

“You came here to withdraw what you said girl? Trying to protect that handsome face?” Sandor said. He is irritated at how women, no matter how ugly they are seem to favor handsome faces.

“Why did you ask . . . Why did you. Why you want to wed me?” she’s finally able to ask.

“I’ll help you escape,” he growls. “Don’t you want to escape?”

“I am ugly Ser. I am sure that you can’t even look… there are many women there who will have you and bed you. I do not wish you to be prisoned in foolish marriage.”

“Fuck the women! Fuck the bed. Fuck the fuck!” he yelled at her. “If you think that I asked to wed you because I want to fuck you, I'm not! I will not fuck you unless you are willing to get fucked. I am staking my neck to have you, to save you,” he finished furiously. He is sure he can beat the smug Sam and he will beat him bloody.

“And after you beat Sam, you will run away and vanish?” she’s stepping closer to him. He never felt afraid or intimidated even with the boy king, but he felt small now. It only lasted a few seconds and he recovers.

“I will wed you girl. The hound does not have honor, but Sandor is your friend. I failed in helping a friend escape in the past. I will make sure you escape this marriage,” he said sheathing his sword. He was starting to leave the yard when he added, “I made a promise to the little bird to keep you safe.”

Brienne didn’t understand Sandor. He seems always mad, curses and insults most people, but he has never hurt her intentionally. Perhaps he understands how she feels. Perhaps his mood is his way to drive people away from him just like the way she wears men’s garb.

Sandor is out from the training yard when Sam and 4 of his men came towards the yard. Sandor smirked at them and said, “Going to practice for this afternoon’s fight?”

They all didn’t look at him in the eyes. They pretended they don’t see him. Sandor laughed and added, “I heard you last night boy. You are no man, you are an idiot. So you want to chain Brienne. She is in the training yard. If you can beat her, you might have a chance beating me.”

The looks of the men are like the white walkers. They all seem to see a ghost in him. They grew pale as they looked at them. He enjoys threatening idiots. “I will make sure that there will be an accident in our duel. Maybe I’ll accidentally hack off your arm or perhaps couldn’t hear you yield and slit your throat instead.” He finished with a crisp roar of laughter and walks out.

XI.

No Sam appeared on the duel to win the hand of Brienne in marriage. The guests of Evenfall were uncomfortable knowing Sandor will become the future lord of Tarth. The people of Tarth who saw Sandor in their island for several moons were happy that they know their future lord has worked as one of them.

A simple ceremony was held on the Sept of Tarth. It was spring and the sun was shining brightly outside as they exchanged their vows in the Sept. When the Septon announced them as the Lord and Lady Clegane, Brienne knew there is no turning back. They sealed their vows with a chaste kiss on their lips. Sandor smiled at her.

The first night she became Lady Clegane, she dutifully followed her role as his lady wife and that includes the bedding. She was hesitant and he was hesitant. They both had wine during the feast but that didn’t help her relax. Sandor is definitely big and harsh and she expects him to be the same in bed. Only, he is not. They consumed their marriage on their first night. It was nothing like her Septa told her to be. It was rather a pleasurable experience.

While there are times she thinks of Jaime when she lays with her husband, she has grown to truly respect him as her husband. He has never forced himself into her and always very gentle with her in bed. He always touch, kiss and thrust with gentleness she know isn't suited for her. Yet, she enjoys everytime they spend in their chamber. After few moons, they can laugh together in bed and jape at each other. 

Her lord husband is all she ever thought of a husband - strong yet gentle, just like her lord father. He is sensitive to her feelings too. He even cried in happiness when she told him she is carrying their first child.

**Epilogue**

“Sandor! Who gave Jaime a sword?” Brienne called her husband from across the yard. He doesn’t have a shirt on, sweating from training the castle guards. He paused, grunted and walked towards her. She is holding a small sword with her big, left hand.

“That’s just a steel Brienne. It can’t do anything more than bruises,” he said after he took a gulp at the water she brought for him. Without any notice, Brienne hit him with the small sword on his left arm making him hold his breath in pain. His face became very furious.

“Fuck! Why did you hit me? Do you want to kill me with that sword?” He looked at his wife who is not a lady at first glance. She wears men’s garb every day and changes to  a gown when necessary. He have grown to love the way she dresses.

“I just want to make sure that what you said is true. Yes, this can’t make cuts other than bruises. I guess Jaime can carry this then when he grows a bit older,” Brienne simply replied.

“He doesn’t need to be older. Can’t you see that he is as big as children of 7 or 8? He is still 4 and strong enough to carry heavier than that. Stop mothering him!” he explained and teased her.

“I am his mother,” she retorted.

“Yeah, yeah… and I am his…”

“Father!” a small voice called. Jaime came running to his parents. He jumped to his mother but Sandor caught him.

“I told you not to let your mother carry you. You will press your little brother,” Brienne is always surprised at the softness of Sandor’s voice when he speaks to their son.

She rolled her eyes when Sandor looks at her. She smiled exposing her biggest tooth.

“And how do you know I’m carrying another boy?” she asked him sweetly.

Sandor holds Jaime with his left arm and extends his right hand to touch her belly. He pretends to think of something. He leans down and pressed his ruined face against her belly a smile on his lips.

“I just know it. And I hope this time I get to choose his name,” he is smiling as he straighten his body.

“I think you will name him Gregor,” she said with a loud laugh. Sandor’s face turned sour hearing the name but laugh when he realised she was teasing him.

He places his right hand at the back of her neck to pull her for a kiss, but she hit him again with the small sword. He jerked in pain again and stared at her. He tilts his head to their son who is smiling to his mother. He puts his finger out and waves it in front of Jaime’s face.

“One thing you should remember. Always hit someone as hard as your mother hits me,” he teaches his son as Brienne gives the small sword in Jaime’s small hand.

“Not as hard as you hit?” his son ask while he puts him back to the ground.

“Did you see me hit your mother?” he asked his son and ruffles his straw-coloured hair.

“But mother don’t put you to sleep when she hits you. I saw you hit our guard and he sleep on the ground when you left,” the young boy reasoned.

“Go on, go to that dummy there and hit it hard like your mother and father,” he instructed the boy and off he ran to attack the dummy he set up for him.

He puts his left arm on her shoulder and pull her closer as they watch the young boy strike the dummy with all his force. Striking stronger than children twice his age. Brienne looked up at him and smiles, he returns her smile. "The best warrior Westeros will ever see. Stronger than his parents and more elegant than the man who he is named after," he said in a very low voice and she leaned on his chest.

So this is how two broken warriors became whole again. They are two warriors who never expected to end up together. Two warriors, who love and lost them in the past. They are two warriors who still love different people, but stayed together to become one and no wars in their lives can break them again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one shot that came to my head when I was preparing to sleep. I hope you enjoy....


End file.
